


Gray

by emstrange



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gray Force User(s), Gray Jedi, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Wars References, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emstrange/pseuds/emstrange
Summary: Y/N has tried to cut herself off from the Force her whole life. After becoming step-daughter to the abusive Brendol Hux at a young age, she's managed to keep it in check with help from her mother. She's a peacekeeper, a mediator. She can calm the people and situations around her with a clear and soothing mind. She *will* keep her only loved one safe.However living with an Admiral of the First Order was always going to bring the dark side to her door.What use does Supreme Leader Snoke have for an untrained user of the Force who favors neither light nor dark?And what does it mean for Y/N when faced with the Knights of Ren and their Master.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first attempt at Star Wars fanfiction and I will put it out there straight away, I haven't gone down the route of "Jedi good/Sith bad". This story isn't really about that or the fight with the resistance. 
> 
> It's about Y/N and her discovery of self and of one very sad, angry boy named Ben/Kylo Ren.  
> Oh and can General Hux stop being so angry to see that having an ally within the Force isn't so bad? 
> 
> I really hope you give it a chance and am always open to suggestions :) 
> 
> Ps. What do people think about "Y/N"? Should I give her a name?
> 
> Thank you!

She’d never seen so many people. Of course, being the step-daughter to Admiral Hux meant that Y/N saw a lot of people come in and out of their lavish Arkanis estate but this was beyond comprehension. Ships filled with military, ambassadors and dignitaries have been dropping in and out all day and now everyone prepared for the evening. A grand banquet to honour the Admiral and his achievements for the First Order. Frankly it was terrifying.

Y/N sat at her bedroom window and watched as droids whizzed about the grounds putting final touches to the outside gala. The Admiral hated people. Since coming into his household at the age of 7, Y/N has only ever had a handful of interactions with people not made from some kind of metal. There are always Stormtroopers around but they’re basically the same thing as droids. She lived for the moments one would show the smallest piece of being human and usually they were never seen again. Reconditioned. Or something.

As people began arriving, the lights in Y/N’s bedroom began to flicker. Her hand which once lay flat against the fabric of her deep blue dress now pressed against her temple. After a few slow, deep breaths, the lights returned to normal. “Calm” she told herself. She remained so clam, she didn’t flinch when her mother burst into the room. Already on her third glass of wine.

“Thank the heavens you’re ready!” she slurs while fighting with the small train of her dress. Y/N holds up her hand and steadies her mother before she topples over. “Oop!” she gasps and fixes the cleavage of her dress, reaching to touch Y/N’s arm once the young girl moves to stand in front of her.

“Thank you” her mother sighs, “But you know….not….don’t” she stutters and Y/N finishes for her.

“I won’t use it tonight. I know the rules” Y/N smiles weakly. Her mother goes to finish her drink but Y/N takes the glass before it can reach her lips. “It’ll be fine mama. Nothing will go wrong.” She smiles reassuringly. Her mother smiles and holds her daughter face for a moment before sniffing back the tears that threaten to fall. She claps her hands and whispers “show time” while wearing her happiest face.

Y/N watches as she leaves the room and glances down through the window at the ever-growing crowds. She finishes the rest of her mothers’ wine and places the glass onto her bedside table before checking her appearance one last time in the mirror. She practices her smile before leaving her bedroom, switching the lights off with the Force.

…………………………………………………………………

The Admiral always appreciated beautiful things. The handcrafted, dark wood furniture he kept for himself in his study. The old, expensive paintings which adorned almost every wall of the estate. The crisp, white armour of his Stormtroopers and the shining medals that litter his First Order uniform. Yes, the Admiral always appreciated beautiful things. Like Y/N’s mother and now, Y/N.

As Y/N reached the bottom step into the foyer a black fabric covered arm jutted in her direction. Admiral Hux stood with other ranking members of the first order and gestured for Y/N to join them. With her ever practiced smile attached, she did so without question.

“I’m sure you all remember my daughter Y/N” he began with a firm palm settled onto her lower back “18 now if you can believe it!”. The men smiled and muttered about how time flies and Y/N dutifully nodded along. This wasn’t her first rodeo. Usually this disgusting show would carry on for at least 20 minutes. A back and forth of how proud she must be of her father and can you imagine where she’d be had the Admiral not fallen in love with such a beauty as her mother. This time however the pleasantries only lasted a few moments as Hux was then whispering disgustingly close to Y/N’s ear.

“Go to my study and see what’s holding up Armitage. He’s in there with that child but I need him out here. Now.” He whispered as the other jested amongst themselves. Y/N hadn’t seen her step-brother in some time. He always chose to stay away and she couldn’t blame him. She only had a few memories of him as she grew up seeing as he was already a man when they became siblings. He was never mean like his father but never kind either. He held her with an air of disinterest which seemed to suit everyone except Y/N. It might have been nice to have a brother.

Y/N looked at the closed door of the study and could feel the anger radiating from the room. She hardly spoke in life but always listened and she knew the ‘child’ Hux spoke of was Kylo Ren. The Supreme Leaders apprentice and future of the First Order. That last piece of information was always dripping with disdain when uttered by the officers, most of whom vehemently disliked the idea of the military being in the hands of a Force user. Parlour tricks they’d all say. The Admiral himself passed on his hatred for it to his son and made sure everyone he surrounded himself with thought the same. Y/N dreamt of the day he’d begin a coo and the Supreme Leader would run him through with his saber. She’d lie at night and picture the swords used by Jedi and Sith alike and even though Y/N had learnt to suppress her abilities, dregs still managed to get through. Especially in her dreams.

Y/N was now left with the very real thought as to whether this apprentice would be able to sense the Force within her. It wasn’t strong but from literature she’d managed to acquire over the years, she knew it could be a possibility. Heavens help her if the Admiral learnt the truth, she and her mother worked so hard to bury.

“Perhaps I could send a droid Admiral? It’d be a shame to cut short my time with Admiral Kain here,” Y/N spoke loudly enough so the older Admiral could hear, “I do so look forward to his stories of the Empire”. Admiral Kain smiled at Y/N and winked. Why must all these men have such large egos? Her attempt at raining away from the study was cut short by the feel of nails digging into her lower back. She glanced to the Admiral and could feel the bubbles of anger beginning to rise. “Although you are correct, Armitage should really be here to enjoy them as well.” Y/N said quickly. Just in time to feel the anger within her step-father subside. “Gentleman.” Y/N gave a small nod of her head towards the group and made her way over to the study.

As she approached the large wooden door Y/N could practically feel the hatred burning from the other side. It was suffocating. Her throat was dry and she began to feel dizzy. A droid whizzed past with drinks and Y/N grabbed a glass without looking. Water would have been far better to ease the bile in her throat but wine would have to do. Maybe it would help ease the feeling of growing Force within her. She gulps the liquid down like she’s drowning in it and discards the empty glass onto another droid’s tray.

Y/N reaches out to touch the door handle and recoils sharply. It’s like the door itself is encased in an invisible fire. She steadies herself and tries to ease the pain in her mind. She thinks of the first fallen snow of the year. How it covers the grounds in a blanket of white. She remembers how icicles feel when they melt in her hands and the actually feels the blow of winter air on her face. She raises her hand and knocks three times on the door. When she receives no answer, she proceeds to open the door. No longer being burned.

When Y/N enters the room, her step-brother is being dangled mid-air by his neck. The invisible choke hold clutches painfully at his throat as his face becomes redder by the second. Y/N gasps having never seen such a display and this causes the man in black to turn and face her, dropping the General as he does so.

In three long strides, provided by him, Y/N comes face to face with the dark mask of Kylo Ren.


End file.
